Refrigerated display cases are commonly utilized in a variety of industries and typically include at least one fan that circulates cooled air through the refrigerated display case. In order to keep the products stored in the refrigerated display case at a desired temperature, it is often necessary to operate the fan at low speeds due to the small internal volume of the refrigerated display case. Furthermore, frost can accumulate on various components of the refrigerated display case. Accumulation of frost interferes with heat transfer and reduces an efficiency of the refrigerated display case. It is thus periodically necessary to temporarily raise an internal temperature of the refrigerated display case in an effort to defrost the refrigerated display case. Periodically raising of the temperature inside the refrigerated display cases and the associated defrosting is often referred to as a defrost cycle. A length of the defrost cycle is a factor for maintaining the products stored in the refrigerated display case at a desired temperature.